zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Deku Butler's Son
:well, it wouldnt hurt. as long as it says, that it is possibly him, then it okay with me. '--C2' 02:29, 17 July 2009 (UTC) i think it should do, for now. keep looking, but it will work as a place-holder. '--C2' 04:01, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Name Possible Proof. :First off just to clarify, the tree under Termina is very different form the Deku Tree. Anyway, the only thing I've seen about it in the Historia says "Link also became the form of a Deku whose soul was lost in the forest connecting Termina and Hyrule". Technically all that really implies is that the Deku Mask contains the soul of a Deku, much like the other transformation masks. The stuff about the sad tree under Termina and the Deku Butler's son is no more confirmed than it was before. That being said it was an extremely strongly implied theory all along, but it is technically not accurate to claim that the Historia states that the Deku Mask contains the butler's son's spirit. Whoever posted that on the "other wiki" sort of missed the point of a citation, since they cite the Historia in general but don't pull the actual quote, which is actually being misrepresented. A lot of people seem to read something in the Historia that's sort of related to one of their existing theories, assume that their theory is now totally confirmed by the book without looking into the details, and go post it on wikis. Unlike many theories this one has always been very likely, but yeah, that's the deal.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 07:35, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :: ::You said "Deku Tree", which I've never heard used to refer to anything except the Great Deku Tree. I'm aware you weren't intending to involve the Great Deku Tree itself in your post, I was just clarifying for future reference that the term "Deku Tree" doesn't apply here as people will assume it's referring to the Great Deku Tree. About the quote, I guess I forgot to act on that part after getting distracted by the background research I did on the Historia. Sorry about that. It's not necessarily completely irrelevant because it's impossible to get to the point of that quote without him having seen you as a Deku Scrub at some point (releasing the princess), and this is the form he is most likely referring to since he's noting that looking at you reminds him of his son, but the fact that he'll make that statement to any form of Link does change things.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:47, February 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm not quite sure if the Deku mask is the Deku Butler's son. I play the Game-Cube copy of Majora's Mask, and recently (I still have to beat this game); when I was racing in the deku shrine, I raced Deku Butler as Link with the bunny hood (to stay caught up with him) and he still said it reminded him of his son. But it's still possible.— CandD (talk) 17:27, April 10, 2012 (UTC) this bothers me. i found that thiery out right spent many hours writeing it down and stuff and then i find it right here as soon as i prove my idea of it -_- **** you. (no offense)